


Gonna Know We Were Here

by Snowdream



Series: Music Meme [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowdream
Summary: Gonna Know We Were Here by Jason Aldean (Pandora)





	Gonna Know We Were Here

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna Know We Were Here by Jason Aldean (Pandora)

Optimus looks over the field of trees, frame tensing a little as the trees look splintered. He flinches when one of the trees falls and crashes to the ground. 

“Think they’ll notice?” Snowfire asks servo coming to rest in the Prime’s blue one. 

“Maybe not?” Optimus Prime pulls him along as the sound of humans coming through the forest reaches their audios. 

“There's a cave,” Snowfire says pulling the larger mech into the small cave. The tight fit causes them to scrape their frames together and Snowfire feels Optimus’ face against his, lip plates connect in the darkness.


End file.
